


Loving Love

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [52]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, dadturo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “I’m so glad they finally figured it all out,” he said as he walked back to the counter. Liz furrowed her eyebrows.“Wait, what? You knew about them?”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Loving Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [caitlesshea](https://tmblr.co/mNp4dE0qaJBgWYcB7jcONLw)'s [lovely little fic ](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/post/189293573534/arturo-orteco-adopts-every-stray-kitten-broken)

“I’m paying.”

“No, it’s my turn.”

“Okay, but it was my idea.”

“Michael, just let me–”

“No, Alex, it was–”

“Boys,” Arturo laughed, shaking his head as the two of them beamed at each other despite the fact they were arguing, “It’s on the house. Think of it as an early Christmas present.”

“No, we couldn't–” They both started, but then it just dissolved into laughter. Arturo grinned helplessly at them, feeling like a proud father even if neither of them were related to him. Enough Christmas and Thanksgiving dinners with just the two of them and the DeLucas had given him a sense of proprietary.

“Thank you, Mr. Ortecho,” Michael said and Alex quickly echoed. He smiled at them both.

“No problem, just make sure I see you at Thanksgiving dinner.”

“Oh, you know we’ll be there,” Alex laughed.

Arturo watched as Michael stood and held out his hand for Alex who took it with a smile. They walked out of the Crashdown hand in hand, bumping shoulders and giggling to themselves.

“I’m so glad they finally figured it all out,” he said as he walked back to the counter. Liz furrowed her eyebrows.

“Wait, what? You knew about them?”

He laughed, “I’m not blind, Mija.”

“Yeah, but you said finally. Like you know their history,” she said, eyeing him. He rolled his eyes as lovingly as he could. “Wait, no, tell me! Not even Isobel or Max know.”

“It’s not my story to tell,” he said. She pouted slightly even though she knew he was right. He just gave her a smile and a pat on the shoulder as he went into the kitchen.

It didn’t take a genius to know they had something between them, even as teenagers. He remembered how they would be glaring at each other one dinner, then playing footsie beneath the table the next. The years Alex couldn’t come, Michael was sad as can be. Then Alex would come back and have a spring in his step. They always though they were so subtle, but he saw.

What he never saw before was how open they were today, sitting in the booth and holding hands without a care in the world.

So, yes, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
